


Restless nights

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm breaking <br/>I can't be fix<br/>I'm missing <br/>But I won't be missed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless nights

I'm breaking  
I can't be fixed  
I'm missing  
But I won't be missed

Still shaking  
From what I fear  
I can't let you in   
So don't come near

I guess you're right  
I'm way too thin  
And I'm fighting a battle  
That I'll never win

I have so many flaws  
I don't know where to start  
From my fucked up hair  
To my fucked up heart

So what's the point  
To continue to fight?  
When my restless days  
Turn into restless nights

This life hasn't been fair  
I can finally tell  
That nobody cares   
And it hurts like hell

I still don't understand  
What was God's cause?  
Why did He put me on earth  
With all of my flaws?

Was I born just to die?  
Am I part of a plan?  
Made to finally see  
That I won't die an old man.

I don't know how to live  
I have nothing to gain  
And all I want from you  
Is to end all my pain

I'm losing sight   
Of what I've already seen  
I'm losing my grip  
And I'm barely seventeen


End file.
